


first impressions are hard, but second impressions are better

by AlwaysSarcastic



Series: Dream SMP nonsense [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, and sapnap is the annoying but loveable best friend, dream is shy in this one okay, every fandom needs a coffeeshop au so this is my contribution, i took dream's joke about being shy around george and went with it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysSarcastic/pseuds/AlwaysSarcastic
Summary: All Dream wants is some caffeine, free WiFi, and to get through his last semester of college. He didn’t expect crushing on the new British barista at his favorite café…aka a coffee shop au where Dream went to college, George gets a job making coffee, and the inevitable happens.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Dream SMP nonsense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037316
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	1. what's your name?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: My writing is for entertainment purposes only! If the Dream Team or anyone on the SMP ever says they are uncomfortable with fanfiction being written about them, my writings will immediately be taken down. Also, I am relatively new to the fandom, so they may get a little OC at some points. If you have any feedback feel free to leave it in the comment section! Anyway, enjoy!

It seemed like a normal day in Orlando for Dream. He had woken up for his one class that day, Senior Design II, worked with his group members on their project, and grabbed a quick lunch from his dining hall. All he wanted to do was go home, take a nap, and play some Minecraft with his friends, but he had work to do for his classes. So instead he was walking to meet up with his best friend, breathing in the humid March air and squinting against the sun.

Dream sighed as he checked his phone. Sapnap had texted him that was going to be late **again**. He shoved his phone in his pocket as he arrived at their usual study spot, Munchy’s. They’d been meeting pretty much every week all semester, since both of them were seniors in Computer Science and suffering through a few of the same 4000 and 5000 level courses. While they didn’t exactly need each other’s help on assignments, it was a lot more bearable to stare at your screen for hours when you had a friend and endless caffeine with you. Plus, Dream knew the owner, so they got free refills.

He pushed open the door to enter the coffee shop, welcoming the familiar smell of coffee and baked goods. He wrinkled his nose. The smell of coffee was almost unbearable, but he put up with it anyway. There was a short line at the counter, so he pulled out his phone to text his friend back.

S: hey dude i’m gonna be late

S: left my charger at my apartment again lmao

D: i’m not buying your coffee for you this time if you forget your wallet

S: bro that was ONE TIME

S: i stg i’ll be there in ten

 _More like twenty_ , Dream snorted. 

D: ok dumbass

D: i’ll be in our usual spot

S: k

Dream realized he was next to order, so he quickly put his phone away again and moved forward. Expecting his friend Bad, he said without thinking, “My usual.” Looking up, he was shocked to see a new face smiling at him from behind the counter. “Uh-” he started.

An unfamiliar brown-haired guy that was definitely NOT his friend stared confusedly at him. “I’m afraid I don’t know what that is, sorry. What can I get for you?” As soon as he started talking, Dream realized that not only was this barista a stranger, he was also British?

“Uh- where’s Bad?” he asked before he could think about it.

“If you want me to get my manager I can, but I assure you I can make your drink for you. I’m just new.” The barista scratched the back of his head as Dream just stood there.

“Ah yeah, sorry, I just- A small iced Chai, please,” Dream said, laughing nervously. _This is so awkward,_ he thought to himself. _I didn’t realize Bad hired someone new to help out._

“That’ll be $3.50.”

As Dream handed over the money, he stared at his nametag. It was one of the cheap sticker ones, and it read _George_ in bad handwriting.

“What’s your name?” _George_ asked him.

“What?”

 _George_ was holding a cup and a pen now. “For the cup. What’s your name?”

“Uh, Dream.” _Fuck, why am I being so weird? This dude is going to think I don’t know how to talk to people._

If he thought the name was strange, he didn’t let it show on his face. “Alright! I’ll get started on this right away.” 

Dream quickly moved towards the other person waiting for their drink, eager to get out of that awkward conversation. When he checked his phone, Sapnap still hadn’t sent anything else. After a few minutes of scrolling through Twitter, his name was called and he grabbed his drink, moving towards his usual spot in the corner without engaging the barista in any more stilted conversation. He slumped into his seat and started pulling out his stuff.

Trying a sip of his tea, he admitted to himself that it tasted the same as when his friend Bad made it for him. The new barista knew what he was doing, he was just… a surprise. He shot his friend Bad a text message, knowing he likely wouldn’t respond right away.

D: new employee? was surprised not to see you here

D: do we still get free refills??????

He booted up his laptop as he sipped his drink, his mind still replaying the awkward conversation from a few minutes ago. He’d been coming here since he was a freshman and had been good friends with Bad for nearly two years, and he had no clue the guy had any interest in hiring anyone else. It had just been Bad and his boyfriend Skeppy for longer than Dream could remember.

Before Dream could get too much work done on his computer, he looked up to see his friend Sapnap walking over to him. Sapnap didn’t look especially surprised, he just looked… smug?

“Dude!” He said as he sat down across from Dream. “Tell me you saw the new guy.” He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Uh, yeah? I didn’t know Bad was looking for someone new.”

“Never mind that,” Sapnap said. “He is for sure your type.”

Dream did not enjoy where the conversation was going. “What? No he’s not. I don’t have a type.”

“Yeah you do. You SO have a thing for twinks.”

“Sapnap! I do not!” Dream glared at him over his laptop.

Sapnap just gave him a look as he sipped his coffee.

“I made a horrible first impression anyway. The guy probably thinks I’m a weirdo.” Dream sighed as he picked up his cup again.

“First of all, you are a weirdo, dumbass. You’re a fucking Computer Science major. Second, I thought you had game?”

“Apparently not with random British baristas.” Dream messed with his computer stylus absently. "Anyway, it's been a long ass day already."

"Senior Design group that bad?"

"Ugh, yeah. My asshole best friend took a different section than me, so I'm stuck with people who don't know how to work as a group." 

Sapnap looked mildly guilty but argued back, "Hey! Just because I didn't want to wake up before noon doesn't mean I abandoned you."

Dream scoffed. "What are you going to do once you graduate this semester? The world doesn't stop so you can sleep in."

"Don't remind me, dude. I am so NOT mentally prepared to graduate, you don't even know."

"I have to write that essay for ENC4932 by tomorrow too. I'm dead, dude," Dream said, rubbing his face.

"Dude that's your fault for picking up an English minor." Sapnap proceeded to start working on his own classwork, so Dream decided to follow his lead.

They both worked for an hour or two, the sound of typing occasionally interrupted by sighs and sips of their drinks. The murmur of conversation around them was just enough to fill the silence without being distracting. When Dream glanced up over his computer and Sapnap's shoulder, he could see George working behind the counter across the shop. It was weird seeing someone other than Bad or Skeppy there, but if he was honest, the new barista was technically his type. Unfortunately, Dream had already been painstakingly awkward in front of him. Dream pulled out his phone to see that Bad, surprisingly, had just texted him back.

B: That’s George! Me and Skeppy decided it would help to have someone else to work the counter, so I can focus on my baking and management stuff :))))))))

B: Of course you still get free refills!!!! Just tell George you’re friends with me, silly muffin!

D: :)

“Bad says we can still get refills if we ask George,” Dream said as he put his phone down.

Sapnap looked up from typing on his computer. “Good! You can make a better second impression then. Or at least I can watch and laugh at you this time.”

Dream glared at him again. “I hate you.”

Sapnap just laughed. “Love you too Dream.” After a few moments, he looked up at Dream again. “You know, even if you don’t talk to him today, he’ll still be here when we come in next time. You can’t just avoid him.”

Dream just rested his head on the table and groaned. At least the chai was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i'll try to keep this work going but I'm a college student with procrastination issues lol  
> if you comment I'll feel obligated tho, so feel free to do that
> 
> Edit: Well, Dream tweeting about hating the taste/smell of coffee really killed my motivation lmao. Anyways, I've made edits to this chapter and the second one should be done and posted soon :)


	2. second chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao a writing schedule? couldn't be me. my work schedule is brutal and today is my only day off this week so take this chapter I guess

Dream stared forlornly at the bottom of his empty cup. He still had hours of coding left to do and desperately needed more caffeine. Glancing up at the counter, he could see that the midday rush had ended while him and Sapnap had been working. There was no excuse for him to stay in his seat any longer…

Dream sighed and pushed himself up and out of his seat. Sapnap just looked up, wiggled his eyebrows, and went back to his computer. Dream walked up to the counter, watching as George wiped down the granite countertop. 

“Uh- hey,” Dream started awkwardly.

“Hey,” the barista looked up at him and put the rag he was using away. “What can I help you with?”

“So, my friend Nick and I,” he gestured at Sapnap sitting back at their table, “are friends with Bad, the owner? He usually lets us have free refills, so… can I get another iced Chai?” Dream scratched the back of his head as George leaned over the counter.

“Dream, right?” he asked, smirking at him.

“Yeah. Well, actually. Dream’s a nickname, I’m- I’m Clay.” 

“I don’t know if Darryl’s mentioned a Dream or a Clay. How do I know you’re telling the truth? I am new, after all.” George was still smirking, leaning over the counter.

Even though he was still feeling a little nervous around the guy, Dream couldn’t help but shoot back, “Oh yeah? You don’t believe me? I’ll prove it.”

“Fine. Prove it!” The British barista straightened up, looking expectantly at him.

“Here. Bad and I just texted when I got here.” Dream reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, unlocking it and handing it to the guy. “He said right there that we can get free refills if I talk to you.”

George took it, read for a few seconds, and then suddenly started doing something on his phone. 

“What are you-” Dream interrupted.

“Nothing!” George said, handing it back with a smile. “I guess you were telling the truth, so I’ll get started on your chai right now. Does your friend want another latte too?”

Dream looked down to see that his phone was still on his messages with Bad, so he skeptically put it back in his pocket. “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

“Alright, I can bring your drinks over to your table if you like,” George said, already grabbing ingredients to start making their drinks.

“Sure. Thanks… George.” 

George smiled at him, and Dream turned and walked back to his table. Sapnap was waiting for him, wiggling his eyebrows again.

“Dude, how did it go? I saw you hand him your phone. Did you get his number?”

“Stop, dude, I just had to prove to him that we know Bad. This time I could actually get sentences out but it wasn’t like that.” He slid back into his chair and opened up his computer again.

“I saw him lean over the counter, man. Looked like flirting to me.” Sapnap drained the rest of his latte. “You told him to make me another one, right? I’ll die if you didn’t.”

“Yeah, yeah, I did. And we weren’t flirting. I can have normal conversations, you know.” Dream tried to refocus on his code. “Also, stop doing that thing with your eyebrows.”

“Nope,” Sapnap turned back to his computer, but wiggled his eyebrows at Dream again from the other side of the table.

Dream only had time to write a few lines of code before George approached with their drinks. He placed them down in front of them carefully. “Here you go!”

Sapnap glanced at Dream with an evil look in his eyes before asking, “So, George! You’re from the UK, right? What made you move to Florida?”

George glanced at the front of the shop, saw that no new customers had appeared, and asked, “Do you mind if I sit with you guys? I’m sure you guys know how slow it gets at this point in the day.”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Dream told him.

George smiled at him and grabbed a chair from a nearby table, pulling it up to their table.  “Well, I’ve actually been meaning to move to America for a while now. Bad and I have known each other for years, and he offered me a job here until I can find something to do with Computer Science.”

"You’re looking for a Computer Science job? That’s what we’re studying too, actually,” Sapnap said immediately.

“Oh, cool. Is that what you guys have been working on?” George asked, leaning forward a little.

Sapnap just glanced at Dream, waiting for him to answer.  _ He’s so fucking obvious,  _ Dream thought to himself. “Yeah, we’re both working on coding our Senior Design projects. I’m working on a WebChat Browser Extension and, er, Nick here is working on an LRCP Alt Model.”

“Nice! I assume you’re both going to UCF?”

“Yeah,” Sapnap took a sip of his latte. “Thanks for the drinks, George. You’re always welcome to stop by and chat.”

“A friend of Bad’s is a friend of ours,” Dream added. 

George smiled at him again, and Dream felt a little warm.  _ He looks cute when he smiles _ , Dream couldn’t help but notice.  _ Fuck. _

“Well,” George said, standing up, “I think I have to get back to work already.”

Dream glanced at the door to see a group of girls flocking in. “Like he said, you’re always welcome to hang out. We appreciate the distraction from all of this.” He gestured to his and Sapnap’s set up of computers.

George pushed his chair back into its original spot, waved, and replied with “I’ll do that. Nice to meet you, Clay, Nick.” 

As he walked away Sapnap just grinned at Dream and said, “You’re welcome.” 

“Shut up,” Dream said.

The two of them managed to focus on their code and get an hour more of work done before deciding to finish up for the day. It had already been a few hours and both were ready to go home and crash. As they were clearing their table, and Dream went to throw away his cup, Sapnap suddenly grabbed his arm. “Dude wait! Look!” 

Dream looked down at the cup, and saw  _ check your phone contacts ;) _ on the side. “What?” he muttered to himself.

Sapnap punched him in the arm. “Dude! He totally gave you his number when he took your phone! I told you he was interested.”

Dream just stared at the cup for a second before looking up at the counter. George glanced over at him, smiling, before going back to the drink he was making.

_ I guess I made a better second impression, _ Dream thought.


End file.
